The Unknown Soldier
by TheBrokenHeart
Summary: Alice and Jasper are visited by one of jasper's old battle buddies... always the jealous one this man seeks revenge by reeking havoc on his family, by focusing mainly on Jasper's sweet 'young' wife. But is he the worst "shark in the water"?
1. I Think I Have a Stalker!

W00t! My first ever fic posted on this site… be kind. I mark this date. May 9th 2009, the birth date of my 'baby'. The Unknown Soldier…(it's a tentative name) It's also my 18th birthday! Suh-WEET!

All right folks! Here we go! The first installment of "The Unknown Soldier"!

The Unknown Soldier:

"I think I have a stalker!"

A black head of hair snapped up off a pale, porcelain chest. Her hand snapped out and she grabbed her cellphone before it even started vibrating.

The pale chested man stirred and he rolled, wrapping his arms around the pixie-like woman next to him, he slowly started stroking her stomach "Good mornin' darlin'…" his voice drawled with that thick, delicious southern accent he always had after laying in silence for a while. "'Sleep' well?"

"Jasper…" Alice whimpered quietly. "You're cheating!" she gasped as she felt waves of passion and lust wash over her.

"Playin' fair isn't fun at all baby, an' you know that."

"But you promised you wouldn't" she arched her back gently, then rolled in his arms to face him. "Oh baby…." She pressed her body against him. "Stop…" she moaned, but contradicted herself by planting hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his chest, shoulders, neck, and face.

Jasper purred happily as _Alice_ started moving her attentions further south. He let out a loud growl when she only gave his length a small squeeze and then a lick. She then slowly kissed back up his body "don't stop baby… please" he growled as he used his gift again, drowning her in passion, lust, and love.

Alice arched her back again as she straddled his hips, "Jasper!" she gritted her teeth and pushed her hips against his.

Jasper groaned loudly and tangled his fingers in her hair and dragged her down, kissing her forcefully. "Alice… baby" he whispered.

"Guys! Come on! We're going to be late!" Edward's irritated voice called through the door. "…And jazz. That's my favorite sister you're thinking about. For the love of all that is holy and good… TONE IT DOWN!"

Alice sighed as she finally looked to her phone. It'd been vibrating for the last five minutes… she had texts from everyone telling Alice to 'wake up and bring jazz with her' "Alright Eddy. If we aren't down in fifteen minutes leave without us."

"Alright." And with that he was gone…

Jasper picked up and carried her into their connecting bathroom where he slammed her into the shower wall after turning the water on.

Alice gasped as she saw what was going to happen, and moaned…

~*~

"Nice to see you made it!" Rosalie snorted as she tossed her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder.

"…We fucked in the shower…" Alice snorted. She enjoyed being unbearably blunt.

Edward's jaw dropped open as he saw it play out in his mind, "You broke the shower wall?!" he yelped

"Remind me to tell 'mom' and 'dad' about the wall…" Alice mumbled sheepishly. "It's my fault. I got him all worked up."

Emmett clapped Jasper on the shoulder "Good show!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and shrugged Emmett's hand off and then slapped the back of his head.

Bella walked over with her tray of food that would ultimately go UN-touched and sat down next to Edward. Her eyes were still red, but with the contacts, they looked like a deep cherry wood. Something had happened to Bella and Edward had been forced to change her earlier than planned.

A car had hit Bella pretty badly and she would've died right on the side of the road, had Edward not been there.

"So… you guys were pretty rowdy last night bells." Alice winked.

Edward kicked Alice under the table.

Alice jumped and winced in pain, eliciting a loud snarl from jasper who then grabbed Alice and pulled her into his lap, keeping her out of reach.

Alice whimpered and quickly reached her hand around the back of Jasper's neck and began running her fingers up and down his neck. "Shh baby."

Jasper groaned gently and nodded.

"Good boy." She whispered and leaned back against him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well can you blame me? Edward's been holding out on me!"

"So sue me! I'm sorry for not wanting to kill you…"

"Face it. The car wre…"

Bella and Edward's voices faded to black as Alice zoned out as her phone buzzed. She glanced at the text and stiffened. Her emotions swung from content to somewhat scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing. It was a wrong number." She stuffed her phone in her large bag. "Nothing but a wrong number." It seemed like she was trying to convince herself rather than jasper though…  
~*~

Jasper gave a loud snarl and collapsed next to Alice, trying to catch the breath that he didn't need. "Oh baby…" he moaned.

Alice slowly relaxed her back against the bed and moaned loudly "I love that reaction" she whispered. Alice was breathless. No pun intended. She curled up against him and nipped at his shoulder.

"I love my Pixie."

"I love my soldier."

They lay like that for hours; they would've lay like that for a while longer had Alice's phone not vibrated into life. "Mmph…" she groaned and checked the text. Again jasper felt her fear spike up… "What's wrong?"

"It's… uhm. It's nothing." She closed the phone.

"Baby…"

"It's nothing!" she said more forcefully.

"Fine…" he whispered.

~*~

The next day in their 19th century literature class (really it was just a class that Alice had taken to humor Jasper) Alice flicked her phone open to check a text. This time her emotions spiked with fear and frustration. _'That's it! Who is this?!' _she texted and as Jasper looked at her.

"That's it. Alice what's wrong?" he whispered so low that she had to strain to hear him "and don't geed me anymore lines of bullshit."

"I think I have a stalker. But I don't see him in my future…" she looked down at her phone and checked the new text.

_'My name is Zeke. And I want you to scream."_


	2. Help! I need Somebody!

Wow guys! No negative reviews yet! How sweet is that? All of you have had small critiques and that makes me feel pretty good. So since everyone is so positive I feel I should update.

**A special thanks to MissLoonyLoveGood**. She's given me a bit of criticism: apparently I'm rushing a bit. I'll try and fix that. Also: This chapter takes place during the start of Finals for our favorite characters.

Just something you guys should know: This story is based (very roughly) off a Role-play I've been doing with my friend. In said role-play a female vampire can get pregnant if a hybrid vampire or werewolf has sex with them. So further along there will be hybrid babies running around bein' adorable.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ITS CHARACTORS, OR PLOT… sadly. THEY BELONG TO THE BRILLIANT STEPHANIE MEYER. I am merely borrowing them as my own playthings.

Also. The English Teacher's name is Mr. Sommer. the uploader is just being uber special and not letting that name show or something. so anywhosy! on with the show.

"Help! I need somebody!"

(Title based off a Beetles song.)

Alice bit her lip as jasper took her phone. "It's got to be some kind of cruel joke." he snarled

"The other texts are still in there." Alice whispered.

Jasper quickly started flicking through the texts:

_'C'mon dearest. Why don't you ditch the soldier and fuck a real man?"_

_'Seriously? You'd really rather fuck him? I just saw you do it!'_

The last text set jasper's hair on end and set him off into guard mode.

_'I see you… and Mr. Sommer. I'm gunna get you and then that sweet ass is mine.'_

Jasper stood up and gathered his things. It was getting hard for him to concentrate; he just wanted to kill someone… anyone! It didn't matter to him who he killed, he just hoped he got lucky enough to kill the bastard who was harassing _his_ pixie. She was his, nobody else's! He'd kill anyone that challenged that. Jasper blinked a few times, hoping to rid his vision of the blinding red.

Alice watched him stand up, her eyes blank for just a second. She reached down for her things but jasper had already taken them. If Alice's heart could've it probably would have pounded right out of her chest, she was so damn scared. She knew it was probably bad if jasper was flipping out like this. _'I mean, yes. This man is extremely protective of me, but he's never flipped out like this… ever.'_ She thought as jasper threw her messenger bag backpack over his shoulder along with his own leather messenger bag.

Alice was about to stand up when jasper swooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room, _almost_ too fast. "Another text is coming…" she whispered.

"Mister Hale! Where on earth do you- put Miss Cullen down! Where are you going?! I'll call securit- you're going to fail this tes-MISTER HALE!" Mr. Sommer yelled down the hallway, waving frantically for any hall monitors.

Jasper glanced at the phone and flipped it open. Snarling at the text message like it might scare whoever was texting his Alice. _'Tsk, tsk Major Jasper Whitlock. Why don't you put my fairy down? I won't hurt her if you do.'_ Jasper's golden eyes shot open, _'he knows who I am?!'_ only his family (i.e.: the Cullen's) knew jasper's real name…

_'Fuck off' _jasper texted back. And then answered his own phone. "What?!" came his vicious snarl. "This had better be good or I swear-"

"Jasper it's me." Edward. "What's going on? Alice is translating Romeo and Juliet into German and then into French… I can't see what's going on."

Jasper let out a frustrated growl, eliciting a small whimper from a very scared Alice.

"Jasper stop." She whimpered "You're scaring me." She whispered.

"Here. Look." Jasper began thinking of the texts, the terrified look on Alice's face… everything.

"…Bella and I will be in the parking lot in three minutes. I'll call Emmett and Rosalie too." Edward hung up the phone and sent a text off to Emmett who forwarded it to Rosalie.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella whispered softly, doodling on her notebook paper.

"Alice is in trouble." They both stood up gathered their things and then headed toward the door.

The Chemistry teacher, Mr. Christian followed them and managed to cut them off at the door "you realize if you leave this room I'm going to give you both an F on your finals?"

Bella and Edward looked at each other with eyebrows raised. Both Edward and Bella had such a high 'A' in chemistry that even if they hadn't shown up for finals they still would have passed with a rather high 'B'. Simultaneously they dodged around the short man and ran down the hallway.

~*~

Shortly after receiving a text from Edward, Emmett stood and without a second thought to his test ditched the class to find Rosalie.

He found her standing outside her Drama class, listening to her teacher "Director" Behm (pronounced Bame) ranting on and on about how good an actress Rosalie was and how she had so much potential… Obviously Rosalie hadn't gotten the text that Emmett had forwarded to her. So she was semi-shocked when Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist "Hi babe." He whispered.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she giggled.

Director Behm rolled her eyes "you're kidnapping my star actress aren't you…?"

"It's like you're psychic ma'am" he pulled Rosalie away and down the hall "Sorry!" he called.

"Emmy! What's the meaning of this! No quickies before lunch! You know that!" she hissed.

"This is not about sex…" he set her down "check your texts." He mumbled as he leaned against the wall and waited for Rosalie to fish her phone out of her purse.

"She's in trouble? Leave it to Ali." She mumbled and then grabbed Emmett's hand and sprinted down the hall and out the exit doors at the end, scared for her sister's life.

~*~

Out in the parking lot, stood six teenagers; all arguing loudly as to what should be done… all except one. Bella… who was utterly confused.

"We should get her out of to-" Rosalie.

"No! We should stay here and kick this guy's a-" Emmett.

"Guys! Would you just listen!?" Alice… but of course no one would listen to Ali. She was the one in 'jeopardy'.

"What's going on?" Bella asked with a voice that was drowned out by all the shouts. "Hey!" she said a little louder. "HEY!" she screamed, finally catching everyone's attention, "will somebody tell me, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Jasper stared at Bella like she'd flown off her rocker. Hadn't anyone filled her in?

Emmett let a small grin break onto his face. "Why, I didn't know miss bells had such a mouth on her."

"Shut up and tell me what's wrong!" she snapped. "I can't see the future! I don't read minds! I can't feel emotions! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Edward took Alice's phone and handed it to Bella.

"Alice has a stalker" Jasper growled and pulled Alice closer to him.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Read the proof." He snapped.

"Oh…my" she whispered flickering through the texts.

~*~

Blue eyes flickered to the glowing screen of an Iphone. _'Fuck off.'_ It read. "Well that's just not nice." A deep, baritone voice murmured. _'ah, ah. Be nice Jasper, I might have to hurt her in punishment… you wouldn't want that, now would you?'_ He sent the text message and then looked up.

"Put the phone away Zach..." Mr. Sommer scolded as he walked back in from chasing Jasper and Alice halfway down the hall.

"Whatever." He mumbled and then put his phone away.

~*~

A few days later Esme was admitted into the hospital for complications during her pregnancy.

Upon hearing this news Alice stole Jasper's car keys and ran out to his hummer. (Leave it to 'jazzy-kins' to own a military grade hummer) She wanted to spend time with Esme… keep her company.

Alice walked into the hospital room twenty minutes later, "Hi daddy." She whispered. She heard two heartbeats… one was Esme's (apparently if a vampire becomes pregnant her body reverts back to some human qualities… to produce milk and the proper hormones for healthy fetal development.) and the other was the fast heartbeat of a baby.

"Hi sweetheart…" Carlisle whispered half-heartedly.

"What happened?"

"Her body tried to abort the baby… but we stopped it."

Alice nodded and walked over to Esme, placing her lips against Esme's forehead. "Oh my god!" she pulled away as if she'd just been burned.

"What is it?" Carlisle stood up quickly and ran over to the bed. "What's wrong?" he put his hand on her forehead "She's burning up! Run to the cafeteria and get a cup of ice chips."

Alice nodded and like a shot she was off, running at a human pace, to the cafeteria… She smiled fondly as a memory bubbled up, The day Esme had told everyone, including Carlisle that the donor's sperm had _finally_ taken.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay guys… I need to tell all of you something really important…" She sounded nervous… she looked nervous. Why on earth was she nervous? "You know how Carlisle and I have been trying to have a child?" she asked and then swatted the back of Emmett's head as he started paying more attention to the football game that was on. "Pay attention."_

"_Tell us! Did it finally work?!" Rose said from the couch._

_Esme bit her lip and then nodded "I'm two months pregnant!" she squealed._

_Carlisle had promptly swept her up and carried her upstairs… to 'celebrate'._

_End Flashback._

As she was on her way back from the cafeteria she felt eyes on her, so she sped up a little bit. She was hoping to get to the elevator before the doors closed, but didn't quite make it. So she had to make a decision… take the stairs and make it to Esme's room in record time, or wait for the next elevator. She bit her lip and risked the stairs. In just a few hours she'd learn to regret that decision. As she ran up the stairs a hand grasped her wrist and another wrapped around her mouth, muffling her cry for help.

_**A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter two! Read and Review and make Anna a happy author! Ugh. so i feel dumb. I'm sitting here and i'm like "how do i upload another chapter?" i managed it in a round about way... I gotta say that when i was originally writing this chapter it seemed sooo much longer!**_


	3. Kitten?

Sweet! Still positive reviews comin in. I'm so psyched that you guys like my story! This chapter's gunna get a bit… controversial though. There is a reason that this story is rated M. In this chapter there is a rape scene. I'll let you know when it's about to start and then you can avert your pretty little eyes if you don't think you can handle it and then I'll let you know when it's done.

Anyway, we're gunna keep chuggin' right along!

"Kitten?"

Eventually Alice had passed out and when she woke up she was in a dark room. It was cold, wet, and she was chained up. Her arms were chained to some kind of pipe behind her. Her shoulders ached a little as she moved them, she felt as if her arms would pop right out of their sockets. As she moved she felt some kind of draft blow across her bare stomach and breasts, she realized she was naked "oh god…" she gasped. Alice also noticed a really weird taste in her mouth. It was salty. She knew that taste it was… "Oh GOD!" she yelled before she could swallow the words.

There was a painful ache between her thighs and she couldn't for the life of her remember when the hell jasper had been _that_ rough. _'Wait a minute… the last time he was… this wasn't Jazz'_ she thought, panicking.

She felt weak, what the hell could've made her weak?

The room she was in, she eventually figured out was a freaking basement _'how classy.'_ The floor, she could feel with her feet, apparently she was lying on a musty old mattress and nothing else, not even a box spring. Over head there were a few pipes, one kept dripping. The drops kept plopping between her eyes. Hopefully that was just a shower pipe… _'I hope I hope' _No sunlight leaked into the room through the small windows near the ceiling of the basement, that was because the windows were covered with thick dusty blankets. _'The windows can have blankets but can Alice? No. Poor little Ali is left to freeze.'_ She thought, cynically.

She didn't dare call out for help, fearing that she'd alert her abductor.

Too late. "Kitten? Kitten are you awake yet, my love?" came 'Zach's' Voice. Alice could hear him purposely making his boots thud against each stair. "I know you must be. You've been out cold for quite sometime."

'_How long?!'_ Alice panicked. Certainly no more than two or three hours.

"Wakey, wakey kitten."

"Hmmm?" she tried sounding as if he'd woken her up.

"I said wake up!" he snarled, as he kicked her in the ribs. He grinned in satisfaction when she screamed in pain. How had her ribs snapped so easily? "Oh good! You're awake!" his grin grew wider.

Alice looked up at him and glared through the darkness. Maybe she could identi- "Oh my god!" she yelped. This asshole that had stolen her wasn't the man who had texted her, saying his name was Zeke! It was Zach! From her 19th century literature course!

He had long black hair, usually he had blue eyes, apparently those were a lie. They weren't anything but contact lenses. Now this man's eyes were blood red rubies. His skin was as pale as hers was and he was built like her own brother, the brick shit house, Emmett.

Soon Alice found her voice. "Zach…?" she was completely confused. Great. She had two stalkers now?

"That's my assumed name, Kitten." He grinned and stroked her hair.

Alice leaned away from his touch, screaming as he grabbed her hair and yanked.

"Don't move away from me, bitch." He snarled. "As I was saying. That is merely an assumed name. Zeke is my real name." Ooh that cleared it up a bit for her. Great, she had one seriously psychotic stalker.

"Zach- Zeke… please don't hurt me." she pleaded.

"That's right bitch, beg." He moaned into her ear and bit it.

Alice winced a little and felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Know how long you've been here…?" he whispered and let his lips travel down her jaw and onto her throat. "A week. Oh god Alice, you should see your family. Searching for you at night… trying to be calm and collected at school. Your husband is having a really _rough_…" he emphasized rough as he shoved her legs apart. "… Time trying not to rip anyone's head off."

Alice whimpered as his hand ran down her flat stomach and gripped her hip. His free hand stroked a gash on her cheekbone. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you." She could tell he was getting some kind of sick satisfaction out of seeing her in pain. "You came around while I was fucking you the first time and you moaned for 'jasper' so I beat you until you passed out." He traced her lips and moaned. That weird taste in her mouth was _him_ he'd been in her mouth and she could still taste him!

Alice could feel him between her legs. She decided to distract him somehow. But how?

He was slowly grinding himself against her, moaning quietly. When exactly had his pants come off?

"Zeke why am I so weak, baby?" maybe if she acted like she liked this… he'd decide it wasn't so great after all and just let her go. He moaned gently as she started rocking her hips against him, she was picturing that it was jasper above her. Not Zeke, not this disgusting excuse for a vampire.

"You know what's great about GHB? It'll knock a human out. But give it to a vampire and it'll just make them as week as a new born _kitten_." He moaned.

"Oh…" she bit her lip, one last request… "Oh god Zeke… untie my arms, sweetie. I want make you feel good…" she moaned into his ear.

Zeke backhanded her and she screamed. "You think I'm stupid don't you?" he shoved her hips down against the mattress and quickly shoved himself into her.

Alice screamed as she felt herself rip a bit. She moved her shoulders involuntarily and felt one of her shoulders pop out of place. This caused her to scream again.

Her scream only spurred Zeke on. He growled and bit into her neck and thrust harder than he already had been.

"Stop!" Alice screamed "stop!" she kept screaming.

Zeke was thrusting as hard and fast as he could manage. He obviously got off on her pain because he started beating her and adding pressure to her already dislocated arm.

Her face contorted into pain as her walls ripped and tore with every thrust.

Zeke snarled and pulled her up against his chest, her dislocated arm snapped further back and her arm broke near the shoulder. He pulled himself out of her and came with a loud shout, covering her with his seed.

He got off of her and pulled his jeans and boxers back on "there's a good little whore." He mumbled as he stared down at her.

~*~

'_Oh my god. I'm ruined. He ruined me. Jasper won't want me anymore…' _Alice's unconscious thoughts were racing. Alice was passed out but her mind was racing. For this Edward made a mental note to hug Alice until she couldn't breathe.

Edward kept running until her thoughts were like a shout inside his head. When he stopped he looked up at the building, it was rickety and run-down… no where near forks. "Jasper! I think I just heard Ali!"

Jasper came running into view moments later. "What?!" he yelled.

"She's here."

"Where?"

"In this building. She thinks she's ruined and now you won't want her. Whoever took her isn't here or now they're brain-dead."

"If he isn't, he's about to be." He snarled and broke down the door. "Alice!" he yelled.

Alice's eyes snapped open. "Go away!" she gasped "please, go away!" Zeke and Jasper sounded so much alike it was uncanny, right down to the southern drawl. She tried moving a bit but a shock of pain burst down her arm and she screamed.

Hearing Alice scream made jasper move faster, following the sounds. He followed them right to a padlocked door in the basement. Quickly, he ripped the padlock off the door and then shoved the door open.

Alice screamed again as the light hit her eyes and she was blinded.

"Oh god, Alice…" he ran over to her.

Alice tried to inch away from jasper. "Zeke get away from me!" she gasped in pain.

"Ali… Ali it's me." Jasper ripped the chains from her arms.

Alice blinked a few times until her eyes were adjusted to the blinding white light. "Jasper?! Oh my god Jasper!" she howled and managed to launch herself into his arms.

~*~

"She has a broken arm, it's snapped in two places. Her…er… Inner walls" Carlisle cleared his throat. "Are pretty ripped up, her nose is broken." His voice cracked. "He broke one of her orbital bones. The same arm that is broken was dislocated. Her ankle is sprained. There's really no telling how much psychological damage there is." He looked at Jasper and then everyone else in the room. "If you aren't sitting already… do so." He mumbled as everyone sat down, he sucked in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, when Carlisle did this he and Edward almost looked as if they really could've been distantly related. "I don't really know how to say this… especially to you Jasper."

"Just. Say. It." Jasper snarled. He was ready to bolt out of his chair, he wanted- no, needed to be near Alice.

"Jasper, your wife is pregnant..."

A/N: A few of you guessed right… Zeke is a hybrid of some kind. Now Alice is about to have a bouncing baby. Whoop!


	4. Pregnant

I was planning on uploading this yesterday, but a thunderstorm that came through kinda wrecked that. So here we go. I won't be uploading this Saturday though; my girlfriend is taking me to her prom. So… yeah. I'll upload when I get home from school/grandpa's/shopping for a last minute prom dress…

"Pregnant."

Esme gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she actually passed out.

Carlisle caught her quickly and sighed.

"How could she be pregnant?!" everyone snapped at Carlisle.

"Hey! Don't yell at me. I said 'think' and for all we know this guy could've been a goddamn hybrid… or wolf. Or something!" he picked Esme up and set her on the couch. "I keep hearing a heartbeat, it's faint, really it's barley even there. It is there though. I'll figure out a way to test a vampire."

Jasper stood and began pacing around. He saw red and again, he wanted to kill something. Anything. Hell! He'd take on the entire fucking Volturi clan if he had to! As he paced he began slamming his fist into his palm "I'm going to hunt him down. Torture him. An' fuckin' kill him!" the angrier he got, and the more ranting he did, the more his accent became more prominent. By the time he was done ranting he sounded strictly country.

Alice whimpered and slowly stood up off her bed, her braced ankle sent bolts of pain up her leg and she winced. The GHB was still coursing through her and wasn't anywhere near wearing off just yet. Until it wore off Alice was pretty much a blood-sucking human. She heard Jasper's voice drift up the stairs and she quickly hobbled down stairs. "Jasper stop it. Calm down." She said quietly.

Jasper looked up and ran over to her, picking her up "You shouldn't be walkin' 'round with a hurt ankle Darlin'."

Alice took in a deep shaky breath and shook her head "Well I am. So you my sweet… are going to have to get over it."

Jasper carried her over to her favorite chair and then snuggled up in it. Nobody was used to Jasper being so openly affectionate. Not in front of them at least. In the bedroom yes, but still… Alice knew that was just because he was afraid he'd somehow hurt her.

"Alice… we need to talk." Carlisle said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"What about?" Alice asked, tiredly, her fingers tangled in Jasper's golden curls.

"You." He answered simply. Then began explaining to her what was wrong. Surprisingly, she took the news rather well.

One Month Later

Jasper walked into the house, through the back door and into the kitchen to find Alice vomiting into the sink. "Oh honey! Alice, dear… Are you okay?"

Alice held her finger up, signaling that she'd need just a moment. "I think I really am pregnant." She said after she'd collected herself and her thoughts.

"Sweetie we already figured out that you're pregnant. The heartbeat couldn't possibly be yours."

"I know…" she glared at her stomach for a second before she looked up at jasper.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner…" he walked over to her and quickly scooped her up off her feet.

"It's okay! It's not your fault… 'sides. Look at it this way: We're finally going to have a family, all our own…"

"Only you could see the silver lining in this." Jasper snorted and buried his nose in her hair.

"I'm an optimist." Alice shrugged and made herself comfortable in his arms as he carried her into the living room. "Yeah, yeah. I can tell." He found their chair and sat down with Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward, watching a baseball game.

~*~

When Alice could walk around without the baby sapping too much energy, she returned to school. By this point everyone had heard rumors and stared at her in wonder. A few 'punks' as jasper called them, actually worked up the courage to ask Alice what had happened to her. Every time Alice would wince violently at the memories and turn and bury her face in jasper's chest, clawing to get away from the memories.

Every time Jasper would glare daggers and tell the person to just 'buzz off'… with more profane words and then herd Alice off to class.

~*~

"You're going to have to stop babying her Jasper." Rosalie mumbled while they were in study hall. It was one of only two that Alice and Jasper didn't share.

"I'll stop babying her when she stops being so scared. She still terrified of going into our lit class. Today I actually had to physically pick her up and carry her into class."

"Has she not told you why yet?"

"No…" he sighed "She won't! Every time I get her to start opening up to me something happens. And she won't let Edward see anything… she keeps covering it up with translating everything into Latin or something."

"Mmm…" Rosalie nodded as she 'filed' her nails.

"Are you even fucking listening?" jasper snapped quietly. They were whispering so nobody could hear their conversation, the only indication that they were even having a conversation was the occasional nod of Rosalie's head or Jasper's eyes rolling.

"Of course I am! I'm just thinking."

"Shocker" Jasper whispered.

"Maybe it's somebody in your lit class that she's terrified of."

"…This is true." He started drumming his fingers against the desk, the beat sounding oddly like a marching beat. "But who in the hell could scare her that much? Getting her to go to that class is like trying to get a cat to take a bath."

"…Interesting." Rosalie sighed and shrugged, "only thing that could scare her that bad is another vampire… or wolf. Scan the room tomorrow. Pick out suspicious people. Yeah?"

Jasper nodded and stood up as the bell rang and walked with Rosalie to the door.

Rose jumped into Emmett's waiting arms.

The three of them headed down to the field house to pick up Alice. Over the month Alice's heart had begun to beat again to support the baby, and with that came the growth of hair. When given the chance, Alice's hair grew like a damn weed! It was shoulder length.

When they walked up to the field house Alice was walking out of the locker room, tying her hair up into a messy ponytail. She was wearing an oversized hoodie, and black jeans. She really didn't look like that Alice anyone knew. She looked tired and sick…

"Well hello there darlin'!" jasper flashed her a huge grin.

"Hi…" Alice walked over to Jasper and he took her backpack from her.

"How was dance?"

"It was okay… seriously tired now…" Since finding out she was pregnant, Alice had changed her unit from team sports (i.e.: Football, basketball, baseball etc.) to Dance… much easier on the body.

Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulder "still warm…"

Alice shifted his hand from her shoulder to the back of her neck and moaned.

"Fever hasn't broken yet?"

"No… not yet." She sighed and moaned again as he started working his hand up and down her neck.

"Alright. Well let's get you and the baby fed." The foursome walked to the lunchroom.

~*~

The next day Jasper had to force Alice into the lit. class room again.

"New seating chart!" Mr. Sommer announced with a smile as he walked into the room, waving papers over his head. He immediately began pointing at desks and calling names. "In the front row we haaaave… Mister Hale."

Jasper moved to the seat that was pointed to and expected Alice's name to be called next, so she could sit next to, or behind him. Such was not the case…

Soon enough there were only two desks open in the back of the room… they were the only two left open. She realized that she and Zach were the only two standing. "Here we have Zach Pitner and Miss Alice Cullen."

Alice's stomach dropped into her feet. She glanced over and saw a smirk flash across Zeke's face as he moved to his desk.

Alice felt Mr. Sommer nudging her toward her desk and she stumbled a bit before her feet began moving her toward her new desk. She willed them to stop, begged her body to stop moving, but they wouldn't.

Halfway through class Alice zipped a text off to Jasper. _'Oh my god. Please get me moved away from him!'_

Jasper glanced at the text _'what's wrong?'_

'_I just need to move! PLEASE!'_

That's when it clicked. He turned around and looked at Alice, noted the terrified look on her face, then he looked at 'Zach' and saw how his eyes were raking over Alice's body.

Alice was curled up in her seat, rocking back and forth.

Jasper walked over, despite the teacher's droning voice rising in volume as he told Jasper to sit down. "Could you please quit eyeing my girl like a piece of meat? Thanks." His voice was calm and threatening.

The two locked eyes, glaring daggers at each other before 'Zach' looked away. Jasper grinned "Good boy." He said as he walked back to his seat.

~*~

Alice was always different when she was at school than when she was at home. At school she was scared and mousy looking. When she was home she was the same old Alice she'd always been, knowing that nobody could touch her while she was there.

Sadly as he belly began to grow people began whispering horrible things about Alice, jasper, and the growing baby. This caused Alice's self esteem to dwindle.

People started staring at her more than ever.

'I heard that it's not even Hales' baby." Somebody next to Alice whispered, thinking she couldn't hear.

"I heard that it was the guy that 'kidnapped' her." Another one whispered.

Alice turned her head and glared at the group of gabbing girls.

"Oh my god. Shhh. She's lookin'!"

The moment Alice looked back down at her stomach as she stretched on the floor, warming up for dance class, the girls began gossiping again. "I think she was never even kidnapped in the first place. I honestly think she ran away with the guy and fucked him. Then when she found out she was pregnant she came crawling back to Hale because he's freaking low-did-duh!" she emphasized every syllable in the word 'Loaded'.

Upon hearing this Alice grabbed up her things and bolted toward the locker room. The eyes of her scrutinizing all female class on her until her foot was out of the room.

Alice quickly ran to her locker and changed as fast as she could without ripping her clothes off. She was about to have a mental breakdown… she sat down on the bench in front of her locker and let just a few tears slip down her cheeks. She managed to hold back the rest.

The bell rang and before the rest of the girls could file into the locker room, Alice left the locker room. She found Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie waiting for her.

_While Alice was in the lunch line waiting to get food, a group of girls walked over to jasper. One girl stepped forward and leaned close to jasper's ear. "If she's allowed to fuck other men, you should be allowed to fuck other women." She winked and walked away._

_Jasper growled and had to grip the table to keep from killing her. _

"_Jasper, calm down." Edward mumbled._

_Another girl stepped forward, biting her lip, nervously, "How did you feel when you found out that not only did your girlfriend screw another guy, but she was also pregnant with his baby?"_

_That was it. Jasper snapped. He leapt forward and grabbed the girl and bit into her neck. He wasn't even thirsty. Really it was just rage fueling all of this. Jasper ripped a huge chunk from the girl's neck and watched as she slid to the ground, her screams were nothing but gurgles. She was drowning in her own blood._

_Jasper watched joyously as the light slipped from her eyes._

_The lunchroom was silent for a good thirty seconds before it burst into mad hysteria._

_Alice watched in horror as her husband's eyes turned red. He grabbed a man around the neck and quickly bit in, draining him in moments._

_People were running, screaming, calling for help and the police._

_Alice opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out._


	5. Who is Zeke?

Wow guys… I've got like two reviews for last chapter. I'm gunna end up thinking nobody likes this story… feed my ego a bit or I'll end up deleting the story….

On with said chapter.

Who is Zeke?

Alice gasped quietly as the whole scene played out in her mind as she stood in the lunch line. She looked up and saw a group of girls walked over to jasper. One girl stepped forward to whisper something into Jasper's ear. Alice quickly ducked out of the line and ran over to the table. "Why don't you and your crew of whore's go away? Now?" She growled gently and sat down in Jasper's lap.

The girl stared at her, "You're pregnant with another guy's baby and _we're_ the whores?"

Alice looked up at her and rolled her eyes, "I wish you and everyone else could fucking understand what happened to me."

The girl's eyes flashed to life and in an attempt to piss Alice off or just to get her out of the way one of the girls very cruelly said, "Why don't you tell us? Maybe we could get a giggle out of it… c'mon. Tell us the real story Alice."

Edward stood up and walked around the table to the group of girls.

Emmett did the same, cracking his knuckles.

"Can you just leave now? Please?" Alice was on the verge of broken…

Jasper stroked Alice's hair gently, desperately trying to calm her down.

"I believe she asked you to leave." Edward's voice was deadly calm.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, smiling "…Shoo."

The girls left quickly, leaving Alice to bawl into Jasper's chest.

~*~

Alice was clinging to the toilet as if it were the only thing keeping her from dying. "Why would they call it morning sickness when it strikes whenever it damn well pleases?!" Alice choked out before vomiting again.

Jasper looked away while he held it back "I'm not sure… maybe because it all starts with breakfast?"

"And why the hell doesn't Carlisle know why?!" she griped and retched again.

"Because he's not a baby doctor…"

"Oh piss off." Alice snapped… Really it wasn't her. It was her hormones.

This was the new Alice. Pregnant Alice. Bow down before her or fear the wrath of her!

She was constantly ripping heads off, and stitching them back on, backwards, so the offensive person could see the ass kicking he or she was about to receive. It was not pleasant and poor Jasper had been on the receiving end of such treatment more than once.

Alice had been sent home many times for practically taking Jasper in the middle of the hallway or for foul language when somebody pissed her off.

"Sweet heart." Jasper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't sweet heart me, Jasper Whitlock." Alice growled around a mouthful of toothbrush.

Jasper sighed and moved to walk out of the bathroom.

After a moment Alice's eyes softened and she whimpered. "Jasper! I'm sorry…" she called quietly.

Jasper sighed, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get you a shower, dear."

"Okay." Alice sighed quietly and glared at her stomach.

~*~

"…Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart-"

"Stop!" a teacher, the choir teacher, sighed. "Somebody is still singing very off key. This…" she plucked off a note "is the note you are supposed to be singing." She then plucked off a high note "not that."

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were all in choir. The shocker here is that Bella was not only in choir, but also in a _performing choir_. Meaning not only did the choir sing, they also danced. For this was Alice's _greatest _accomplishment ever. Bella still thought she was uncoordinated when in fact she was very graceful and had the voice of an angel.

Coming up was a concert everyone had come to call "Pops" because it was entirely run by the students and consisted of nothing but pop and rock songs. "Let's try this again ladies. At the top!" she called. And so they went on dancing.

When class was over Alice, Bella, and Rose walked out of the choir room. "Thank god my belly isn't that big yet" Alice breathed. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently. She wasn't too far along. So she didn't have that huge of a belly.

"And we definitely have to thank Muse for changing the routines so they aren't as vigorous." Bella sighed.

"But those splits are going to suck." Rose snorted.

"Oh please. I'm going to figure out how to get out of doing those splits. I have a baby to think of you know." Alice said softly.

"And how is my little musician?" Edward asked as he walked up behind Bella.

"I'm nervous."

"You landed a solo… It's to be expected, my dear." Edward said gently.

"Godddd! I had plans with Emmy-kins on Saturday too…"

"Emmy-kins?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Was all Emmett said as he scooped the tall blonde up off her feet. "Anyone seen Jasper?"

"Usually he's appeared by now. Weird." Rose shrugged.

Alice sighed, "haven't seen him since he dropped me off at gym…" she shrugged and screamed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Ali! Ali it's me! Calm down." Jasper said frantically.

Alice looked up with one final 'eep' and then glared "don't do that anymore." She tore herself away from him and got into Edward's car.

Rose looked over at Jasper "where have you been?"

"…Nowhere."

Edward's eyes widened and then narrowed "he's not dead yet Jazz. Why'd you let him go?"

"Because. I felt Alice get worried and decided enough was enough."

Rose growled "I'd still like to know where the hell you were!"

"He was 'questioning' a man from his and Alice's lit. class." Edward smirked.

"You know who did it?!" Rose yelped.

"I made a few connections. She's only terrified whenever she's in that class, near this guy named 'Zach'. Imagine my surprise when he punched me and his fist didn't shatter! I looked closer and I realized this Arschloch_*****_ was wearing blue contact lenses. All of a sudden it hit me. I actually knew this 'Zach' character. His real name is Zeke and he's as old as I am. We fought together. In the same Battalio-"

"That's not possible." Emmett gaped.

"We should know to expect the impossible to be possible." Jasper sighed. "We fought together! Two centuries later he rapes my wife!"

"Let's talk more when we get home. Carlisle should know." Edward said as he walked toward his jeep with Rose.

_AN: Yes. That's it for this chapter. I'd be more inspired if I had more reviews. Sorry it's short. I have another chapter started. But I'm not going to post unless I get a few more posts per chapter._

_***Arschloch: German word; Asshole.**_


	6. BedRidden

Thanks go out to _NaleyIsLove23_ she was the only reviewer for chapter 5. Thanks honey!

Oh! Exciting news! I have another Zeke encounter running through my head so be prepared to see him again.

"Bed-Ridden"

"…So you think this guy… this "Zeke" character did it?" Carlisle asked, scrunching his nose.

Jasper looked down at Alice, who lay in his arms, dozing. "Yes." He answered simply as he stroked Alice's cheek with his thumb.

"You said that you fought beside him. Why would he do this?"

"Every time a promotion was up for grabs he and I were always the two combating for it. I always got promoted over him."

"Maybe this was his way at getting back at you?"

"Why would he wait damn near two centuries?"

"The hell if I know! Maybe he moved here by luck…"

Alice whimpered and grabbed Jasper's hand and pressed it to her forehead. She was still not used to the heat her now 'living' body was producing and was thusly superheating.

Jasper quickly tugged his shirt open and pulled Alice against his chest.

Carlisle pushed jasper's hand away from Alice's forehead. After a moment he bit his lip. "…She's running really high. Let's get her to the hospital."

~*~

"…So just to make sure the baby is still okay we'll just do an ultrasound and make sure all is still well in baby-town."

"Okay." Alice was sipping a sprite-a feeble attempt to keep her fever at bay temporarily.

After a few minutes the doctor looked up at Jasper and Alice. "The baby is fine." He said "But you, Ms. Cullen, are not."

Jasper blinked "what in the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"She has some serious scarring… one of her fallopian tubes is almost completely crushed. It's useless. The uterus itself is…very small, I mean even for a woman as small as you."

Alice looked panicked.

"It's honestly a wonder you're pregnant Ms. Cullen."

Jasper looked at the man "Can you fix it?"

"Not the size thing. But after the baby is born we can go in and try to fix the tubes." Well… that didn't help because after the baby was born, Alice was going to be a freaking vampire again. Meaning her skin would be stone and impenetrable. "I want to do a few more tests but… I know your history and being that I'm male and you might not be so comfortable with me doing it… I can have a female doctor come in…?"

"If Jasper stays I'll be okay…"

"Okay. Then I'll be back in a moment." The man stood up and left.

Alice looked at Jasper "Jasper…" she looked terrified. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose this baby. I know it wasn't conceived under the most perfect circumstances but-"

"Shhh… I don't want to lose this baby either." He whispered as he stroked her hair and pushed it out of her face.

"You don't?" she sounded shocked.

"Of course I don't. It might not be mine biologically. But I will love it and raise it as if it were my own flesh and blood." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, lips then he pushed her shirt back up and kissed her stomach.

~*~

"Well Ms. Cullen it would appear as if I was correct in my assumptions." The doctor mumbled as he walked back into the room after finishing Alice's tests. "Your cervix is very thin. Very weak, I recommend bed-rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. You can be carried around but absolutely _no_ walking. Not even a short distance. Set up a shower chair or something so you can still take showers… uh. If you're gunna have sex… keep it…gentle." the doctor said rather awkwardly. "Now… unless you have any questions I suggest we get you to a doctor that can take care of that flu."

Jasper nodded "thank you Doctor Miles." He quickly helped Alice get dressed again.

~*~

"So no more walking for Little Ali then?" Carlisle arched his eyebrow as he held his and Esme's son, Collin.

"None. Not until after the baby is born." Jasper said as he tucked a sleeping Alice into their bed.

"…So what are we going to do about schooling?" Carlisle asked more to himself than to Jasper.

"To keep up appearances we have one of two options."

"And those are?" Carlisle asked.

"Home schooling…or drop out and come back to school a year later or something."

"We could. Either way she'd be home the whole time." He shrugged and looked down at Collin. "You'd like it if your sister was home all day huh?" to which Collin replied by giggling. Carlisle sighed "Let's go find Mummy." He walked out of the room.

~*~

Alice had decided that she was just going to try home schooling. And with that decision, Jasper dropped out of school with her and signed up for home schooling.

Edward had noticed that after Zeke had been 'talked' to he disappeared… dropped out completely.

Alice was now in her final trimester… in her eighth month. Everyone was on high alert. Jasper was highly protective of her, more so than usual. He'd scarcely let anyone but Carlisle touch Alice. "Time for school." Jasper whispered as he gently picked her up.

Alice whined, reaching desperately for the bed. "Noes! I want sleep!" she cried.

"But honey…" he carried her down to the living room and set her on the large overstuffed couch, next to her laptop. He grabbed her blanket and a pillow for her. "You're about to be a mother." He kissed her forehead. "Our baby needs a smart Mama." He whispered.

"But it's already got a smart daddy!"

"Yeah. But I don't actually know everything." He slid behind her and set up his own laptop.

Alice pouted and began tapping away at her keyboard. She saw no point in this crap anymore. With all the doctor's appointments and all the schooling she'd missed she was set back a whole year of schooling! It was like she was a freaking new senior again. She wasn't graduating on time. She'd already come to terms with this information and had stopped trying. When it was time for 'school' she usually surfed the Internet while Jasper diligently did his work. He was still on track to graduate on time.

By the end of the day Alice was barely conscious and Jasper was just watching her, smirking. "Here honey." He whispered as he moved her laptop off her lap and lay it on the floor. He then did the same with his. He laid her pillow on his stomach and moved her so she wasn't lying with her head on his thigh, but so her head was resting on her pillow. He spread the blanket out over her body and shoulders. "Alright Sweetie… go ahead and sleep." He turned on the TV as Alice finished making herself comfortable.

"Hello love birds." Carlisle said gently as he walked in. "Is she sleeping?" he asked.

"Just about." Jasper whispered.

Emmett walked in with Rose who quickly ran over to Alice and lay her head against the massive belly. "Hullo Mini-me." She whispered to the belly.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl…?" Emmett asked.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy…?" Rosalie snipped.

"Let Alice sleep." Emmett said gently prying her from Alice's side. "Oh, and when she wakes up we brought home some food for her."

"I can smell it." Alice said. She was far too hungry to sleep now that there was food around her! She peaked her eyes open just a smidgen. "Gimme."

Rose snorted and handed her a bag of McDonald's.

Bella walked in, tugging Edward behind her. "Hi!" they both called before disappearing upstairs to their room.

Alice snorted "Ah to be young and…un-pregnant." She wrinkled her nose as she began eating.

Carlisle walked in "I'm honestly shocked you two don't act the same way sometimes… You're usually so…private." Carlisle snorted. He walked over to Collin's play-pen and picked him up. "How's Daddy's big strong guy?" he asked as he carried him out of the room.

Alice curled up again and bit her lip. "thanks for the food." She mumbled as she finally fell asleep again.

_**A/N: GASP! I'll give somebody a cookie if they can guess what's going to happen next chapter! It's not entirely obvious. Hint: what month is Alice in right now?**_

_**ALSO: I'm starting to run dry of Ideas so if my 'audience' could please start throwing ideas at me I'd like love you for ever and you'd get sex0rz!**_

_**I promise as soon as Alice is un-preggo there will be lemons. It's just that I don't relish the thought of pregnant sex.**_


	7. Baby

…Awww. Nobody even attempted a guess! [Pouts] no cookies for anyone.

ENJOY![[it's a shortie. But a goodie!]

"Baby."

Due to Alice's fragile condition the doctor's wanted her to stay in the hospital for up to two weeks before the actual 'due date'.

"Hey darlin'." Jasper said as he walked into the room. Alice was in the Maternity ward; she was due any day now.

Alice looked over "Hi!" she slowly tried to sit up; it was proving to be a difficult task for her so Jasper lifted her up into a sitting position.

"Where's dad?"

"On duty. He's just making some rounds." Her hand was rubbing her belly, wincing a little.

"You okay?"

She bit her lip. "I…need a…doctor" she gasped as she felt the baby kick her in the ribs one last time. A moment later her water broke.

Jasper blinked and glanced down "oh my- yeah." He nodded and darted off. Within moments three nurses surrounded Alice.

~*~

A few hours later Alice was struggling. She was completely dilated but the baby wouldn't budge!

Her doctor was now talking to a surgeon. "We'll give her another hour and we'll see from there. From what I can tell though, she's like the human equivalent of a Chihuahua."

"… What's that supposed to mean?" the surgeon asked curiously.

The doctor sighed "It means she's too tiny for a natural birth."

"Oh." the Surgeon said nodding. "We'll prep the O.R just in case." He turned and walked out of the room. Upon hearing this news Alice started panicking. She had an hour to get this baby out or she risked going under the scalpel. Now she was a woman on a mission.

::: One Hour Later :::

Carlisle was out on rounds still. He'd opted to be out of the room so it wouldn't be too cramped up.

There's something about a hospital though. Some days it seems like it has a soul all itself. Some days the hospital just likes to play God and fuck with your day. And some days it chooses to pile on a load of shit. This day just happened to be one of those days for poor Carlisle. Earlier that day Carlisle had actually lost two patients; one right after another. He was sitting in the break room. His hands in his hair, occasionally tugging on it fiercely. He was talking to a fellow doctor.

"Don't blame yourself! That's a slippery slope and most doctors don't come back from that." Doctor Black said with a fiery passion.

Carlisle nodded. "I know. But I swear to God…or whatever greater Deity you choose, that I could have done _something_ to save them!"

"No. You gave them every option and every treatment you had at your disposal."

"I could-" Carlisle's beeper went off and he looked down. "…Please God not another one." Somebody had just called a code. "… 'Lucky' number three." Carlisle said.

::: Maternity Ward :::

The room was suddenly filled with screams, both infant and adult alike. "Congratulations. It's a girl!" the doctor smiled as he handed the baby gently to a nurse.

Alice grinned as she collapsed back against Jasper's solid chest, her own chest was heaving.

"Alright. There's some serious internal damage." One doctor thought he was being quiet enough for Jasper to not hear… Wrong-O. "let's try and stop this bleeding."

~*~

Beepers all across the hospital started blaring. _Great._ Carlisle thought. Another code was in process. Number four on his watch. He hoped not. He lost the last patient as well…

Carlisle glanced down to see what type of code it was when a nurse ran up to him "Doctor Cullen!" the nurse said breathlessly "the…code…is your… Daughter!" she gasped.

"No…not her too!" he darted off toward the Maternity ward.

He got there right as he saw the doctor look up at the clock.

~*~

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion for the Cullen clan as a whole. Jasper had been kicked out of the room and was now pacing furiously back and forth in the waiting room with the rest of the family. Rosalie was sobbing in Emmett's arms, Esme on his opposite side sobbing into the other side of his chest. Poor Emmett was trying to calm both of them down, though it appeared he was trying to get himself to calm down first. He was failing admirably. Edward and Bella were off in the opposite corner of the room, Edward's arms were around Bella's body. Bella's arms around his body, it appeared as if they were trying to hold each other together.

_What would the family be like without her? Would Jasper stay with them or would he go to Italy and follow her into Death's waiting arms? Would anyone be able to stop him?_

~*~

The entire memory was echoing around in his head… bouncing off his mind's walls. Torturing him mercilessly. Tearing at his very soul. Carlisle was walking down the hall to the waiting room where he knew his family was. His eyes were blank, his mouth dropped into a pained and trembling frown, lower lip quivering.

"…_she's gone, sir. Call it." Somebody said gently… they were putting shock paddles of the defibrillator away._

_The doctor nodded and bit his lip, he glanced over at the window where Carlisle was standing, silently pleading for Alice to wake up. He mouthed 'I'm so sorry.' And then turned and looked up at the clock "Time of death… 02:30:06" with those words all attempts to revive Alice ceased. _

_with the simple phrase that Carlisle had said so many times that day, he saw his entire world fade. She was gone…? He had never in his wildest dreams imagined anyone would 'call it' on any of his children's lives. Yet he'd just seen it happen._

_**A/N: DON'T HATE ME I SWEAR IT ISN'T THE END! But how's that for drama and a bit of a cliffhanger?**_


	8. It’s… ALIIIIIIIIVE!

This year…has been the worst year for me. I've lost three of my heroes. Mien deutch lehrer, Herr Matthias Meise. [1971-March 31, 2009] Michael Jackson. [1959-June 25, 2009] Farrah Fawcett [1947- June 25, 2009]… All shall remain in my heart and memory until I, myself, pass on.

"It's…. ALIIIIIIIIVE!"

[Chapter name courtesy of 'Frankenstein's creation']

_**Last time:** "…she's gone, sir. Call it." Somebody said gently… they were putting shock paddles of the defibrillator away._

_The doctor nodded and bit his lip; he glanced over at the window where Carlisle was standing, silently pleading for Alice to wake up. He mouthed 'I'm so sorry.' And then turned and looked up at the clock "Time of death… 02:30:06" with those words all attempts to revive Alice ceased. _

_With that simple phrase that Carlisle had said so many times that day, he saw his entire world fade. She was gone…? He had never in his wildest dreams imagined anyone would 'call it' on any of his children's lives. Yet he'd just seen it happen…_

Carlisle snapped back, it was like those words were still pounding into his ears. He ran hands through his thick blonde hair, tugging gently.

Another doctor walked in behind him "…I'm… uh… I'm so sorry." Was all he could manage to choke out before jasper snapped.

Jasper glared at him and quickly crossed the room. "No." he said simply. Something in his eyes snapped and he lost it. "No. No! NO!" for each 'no' he threw a punch at the doctor and missed-purposely-by an inch, hitting the wall behind him each time.

Carlisle caught Jasper's hand "Son… stop." He mumbled, his voice cracking.

Jasper blinked a few times, his emotions were going wild. "I need to see her." His voice was rough.

"Alright…" the doctor whispered as he turned and walked away.

Jasper walked to Alice's room. He and Alice's body were alone in the room. "Alice…" he whispered. He climbed into the bed next to her, taking one of her hands. He gently stroked her knuckles and stayed silent for a while. He was trying to come to terms with her being gone. Eventually he gave up and kissed her knuckles. "Alice. Come back to me." He whispered. "You can't leave me like this. You can't leave me here, alone. Come back." He buried his nose in her neck. "I can't live without you. You're my soul. My heart. My life. My everything." He stroked her knuckles gently and went silent again. He kissed her knuckles and sighed gently. "We were supposed to raise this kid together." He said suddenly. Anger was evident in his voice. He was actually angry with Alice. She'd broken a promise to him… "You're being a selfish bitch!" he got out of the bed and started pacing back and forth. "You promised me when all of these complications started that you wouldn't give up! You promised me you wouldn't die! But you did! You gave up on me! What the fuck Alice?!" As he yelled he picked up a very faint heartbeat that was slowly growing faster. This stopped his yelling. Was he hearing things? "What the-?"

Alice gasped and started sputtering to life, choking on the air that she needed.

"Oh my God! CARLISLE!" he shouted.

Carlisle appeared. "Alice!" he ran over to her "Oh God! Alice you're alive!"

Alice looked very confused as Carlisle and Jasper bombarded her with kisses and hugs. "What?" she asked blinking away sleep.

"You died twenty minutes ago." Jasper ran his hands through her sweat-matted hair.

"…I died? Oh my god! Where's my baby?!"

"She's just fine… I promise our daughter's okay." He slowly picked her up and kissed her. "She's okay… I'm sure she's anxious to meet her mommy and daddy."

Alice visibly relaxed. "I want to see her."

Jasper nodded and carried Alice out of the room. Nurses stared, shocked, so Carlisle came up with some infallible excuse.

Jasper carried her down the hall to 'Neo-Natal care' "And that baby… is ours."

"Oh hello Mr. Hale!" A nurse smiled at him. "Is that your oldest daughter?" motioning to Alice.

"It's because I'm short… isn't it?"

Jasper snorted "You're not short. You're compact for my traveling convenience." He smiled. He then looked to the nurse. "Actually, ma'am. That baby," He pointed to a black haired baby with shockingly ice blue eyes, "Is my oldest daughter."

"Eh?" the woman arched her eyebrow.

"I'm his wife." Alice couldn't help the giggles. "I want to hold my baby."

~*~

"Alice!" Rose and Bella both gasped as Alice was carried into the waiting room.

"Rose! Bella!" Alice was holding the tiny bundled baby.

"God!" Rose yelped and smacked the back of Alice's head. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!"

"Ow!" Alice yelped. "Don't smack me! I'm holding my daughter!"

Bella grinned as she looked down at the tiny bundle of baby. "what'd you name her?"

Jasper smiled proudly "Sawyer. Sawyer Mary Hale."

_**A/N: so this is sooo much shorter than I expected. So if you guys just wait a little while there will be another chapter going up before I go to bed, tonight! I'll stay up till Heaven won't have me and hell's afraid I'll take over if I have to.**_


	9. the things i go through

Here we go. Like I promised! Chapter Nine. This has Zeke and Jasper conflict!-not much. But don't worry. Oh! my grammar and spell check just ABSOUTLELY looooooved this chapter. NOT!

This story may take the passenger seat soon because I have three new ideas bouncing around in my head and it's getting hard keeping them all straight. Don't worry though! I'd never dream of leaving this story. It will be finished I promise. [R.I.P Billy Mays…]

WARNING: FRISKINESS TO BE HAD IN THIS CHAPTER![gasp! And it's not forced?!]

…The things I go through…

About a year after Sawyer's birth Alice was thrust back into school life. She didn't want it. Why did she have to go back?! Christ she'd graduated God only knows how many times before this_… 'Yeah but none of those diplomas are even remotely recent… or accurate.' 'Oh shut up.'_ She was arguing with herself… and losing! _'Ha. I win. Now gitchur lazy ass into that building and get learn-ed' '… Self?'_

'_Yes?' 'I hate you…' 'I know.'_ Holy shit. She'd just had an argument with herself and freaking lost!! She looked over at Jasper, who had dropped her off. Edward had mentioned that Alice was thinking, merely entertaining the thought of skipping school and Jasper had jumped on the opportunity to take her to school… to make sure she went. "…Why?"

"Darlin' it's a matter of principle now. Go on." He leaned over to kiss her but Alice haughtily turned her head so he caught her cheek. "…Ouch." He mumbled.

Alice got out of the car and walked slowly up to the building and through the doors.

Jasper glanced down. "Great." She'd forgotten her lunch… since the pregnancy Alice had needed to 'eat' more and more often just so she could make sure she didn't faint and so she could feed Sawyer.

Alice glanced down at her schedule… "I don't even have a lunch?! Great… I get to eat on the fly." She mumbled. To make up the credits she'd lost the previous year she had no study halls or a lunch… she didn't even have a blow off class. Damn it. She knew she shouldn't have left her damn schedule up to Jasper.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the finest piece of ass I've ever seen." An all too familiar voice growled. "I heard I'm a 'daddy.' That true?"

Alice froze and whimpered. "Zeke." She yelped.

"Hi babe." He growled gently.

"G-get away from me!" she stuttered, turning and pushing past him and opened her locker.

"Alice!" somebody from the previous year called with malice in her voice. "Is that your 'baby daddy'?"

_'The things I go through for an education.'_ Alice turned to glare in the direction of the voice "No! My baby's daddy is Jasper Hale!"

Zeke grinned. "Don't lie to them. That's my baby." He pointed to a picture of Sawyer that Alice had just hung in her locker.

The girl smirked. "Dude! I freaking knew it! You were never raped! You just said that to get out of trouble!" she giggled and ran off, bubbling over with excitement.

Zeke leaned down. "I'm in every one of your classes, Sweetness. There's no escaping me." He nipped her ear.

Alice let out a tiny whimper.

Zeke smirked "I love it when you whimper for me." He pushed her against the locker as the hallway emptied out.

"Get off!" she shoved against his solid chest.

"Darlin'!" another familiar-but much kinder- voice called right as the owner of said voice was about to round the corner. "You forgot your lunch and-" the body came around the corner. "…What the fuck?" he growled.

Zeke looked down the empty hallway, still pinning Alice against the locker. "Well if it ain't Major Whitlock." He dropped Alice, who hit the ground with a loud thud.

"…Hello Corporal Lawrence." He glanced to Alice who quickly stood up and grabbed her things and ran. "what'd I tell you about touchin' my wife?" since he was angry it sounded more like 'what'd ah tell yew 'bout tuchin' mah wife?' good ol' country.

Since the hall was empty Zeke saw no use in hiding his accent. "yew told me nevah tuh come nee-uh ha oh touch ha 'gin." He shrugged.

"yew gotta mind like a steel trap co-pral." Jasper said sarcastically. "couse' yew nevah cooed follah ordahs."

Zeke rolled his eyes. "No. Ah kin follah ordahs. Jus' not when yew ah the one givin' 'em."

Jasper crouched down and gave a loud, chilling growl.

Zeke crouched down and gave an equally chilling growl. He then span around and ran.

Jasper, now more concerned about Alice, didn't chase him. He instead sped off to find her.

"Alice." Jasper called.

Alice looked up. "Jasper!" she ran to him.

"I'm takin' you home." He said and picked her up. He started walking to the main office to check her out. "Ma'am…?" Jasper nodded to one of the secretaries.

"Oh! Good morning Jasper! How have you been?!"

"I've been better ma'am." He shrugged as he set Alice down on the bench. "I need to check Alice out."

"Is something wrong?" she glanced to Alice arching an eyebrow. Had Edward been there he would have heard _'oh dear. Is she pregnant again? Maybe it's actually Jasper's this time!'_

Jasper sensed her suspicion and rolled his eyes. "Ma'am she's sick."

Her face fell a bit. "Oh… Well you know we have a school nurse. It's standard and mandatory procedure to see her first, then call the hubby second."

It was a well known face that Alice and Jasper had gotten Married right after they'd started home-schooling. After the tiniest bundle of 'joy' had been born…a few months after to be exact, the couple had left the baby in the care of the family for a while, just a month, and had gone on their honeymoon. They returned a week after school started.

"Ma'am I'm checking her out whether you say I can or not. Hell! She's nineteen! She could check herself out if she wanted!" He grabbed a checkout paper and signed Alice's name, the time, the reason, then his own name. "C'mon darlin'" he turned and picked her up.

Alice clung to him "Thank you." She smiled. She wanted to get home and see her baby…

~*~

"Alice!" Emmett's voice boomed "what the hell are you doing home?" he was carrying Collin who was now talking, but at the current moment, he was babbling nonsense.

"_He's _back." She was holding Sawyer, playing with her pretty black ringlets.

"He…? Wait. No way!" Emmett gasped and stiffened.

Rosalie walked in "who's 'he'?"

"I think he just wants Sawyer though." She shrugged. She knew full well he wanted her too but she was trying to convince herself otherwise.

"I ain't lettin' him anywhere near mah family." Jasper, who was sitting next to Alice, snarled.

Alice sighed. "I gotta keep going to school… don't I?"

"Well it's painfully obvious what happens when you get home-schooled. Besides… appearances and such." Edward mumbled.

"yeah…" alice sighed. "I don't wanna!" she cried out in a very childlike way, successfully making Sawyer giggle.

"Ah know." Jasper mumbled and leaned over to nuzzle Alice's neck.

Alice looked down at Sawyer and smiled a little.

Sawyer tilted her head, blinked shockingly heavy lashes over her icy blue eyes a few times, and then flashed a one fanged grin at her mommy and daddy.

"Awww!" Alice squealed.

~*~

"Goodnight baby girl." Alice kissed Sawyer's forehead.

"Goodnight half-pint." Jasper stroked Sawyer's hair.

Alice walked over to their bed and sat down on the edge. She smiled gently as she watched Jasper tuck Sawyer in.

Jasper glanced up as he felt a wave of total contentedness wash over him. The waves of this emotion started lapping at the shores of his bad mood and slowly his bad mood eroded and he smiled. "Alice. What're you lookin' at?"

"Only the best daddy in the world."

"…Where is that bastard? Did he touch you? Because I swear to gawd I'll kill him." He was of course being totally sarcastic.

"…You're joking right?" Alice giggled.

Jasper nodded and walked over to her as Sawyer drifted off into sleep and kissed her. He then turned off the bedside lamp.

Alice stiffened and then groaned. "Jasper!" she giggled.

"…And there goes the element of surprise." He shoved her onto her back and pulled her jeans off.

"It's okay baby." She bit his lip and groaned. "I liked what I saw… I so rarely get to see that side of you."

"Oh yeah?" he smirked.

She'd seen maybe three different scenes playing at the same time. She liked every possible option he was choosing from. "mmmmhm." She smiled at him.

Jasper grinned, refusing to make up his mind. This in turn frustrated Alice. A Frustrated Alice made for _a-m-a-z-i-n-g_ sex. Alice stripped him down as quickly as her tiny little hands would allow.

Jasper gasped gently as she freed his length. "God, Ali." He whispered and quickly yanked her panties off. Her shirt and bra were taken care of all at once.

"You owe me a new bra." Alice mumbled and left it at that. She stiffened again "Baby…" she whispered "If we make love in he-" jasper cut her off with a kiss. Alice pushed him off for a moment. "we can't do this in here."

"Why?" he was getting frustrated…

"Sawyer will wake up if we do."

"Say no more." Jasper picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"I don't want to do it in here…" she giggled. "We've fucked in here too many times." She took his hand and pulled him to the closet.

He cleared off a wall and quickly, so fast that Alice didn't even see it, had her pinned to the wall.

Alice Gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, and slowly began grinding against him.

Jasper gave a gentle hiss and let his head drop against her shoulder. "Alice…" he began rolling his hips against hers.

Alice whimpered and dug her fingers into his hair and moaned. "Jazzy…" she whispered.

Neither was one for foreplay really… but they didn't like jumping right into it. They enjoyed torturing each other, seeing which one would beg for the other first…

This time Alice broke first. "Jazzy, please… I need you… please stop teasing me." She hissed.

Jasper smirked and gently bit her neck. "I win." He growled as he quickly pushed himself into her. It took him a few thrusts to get fully seated in her.

With each thrust Alice cried out, seeing stars.

Jasper grinned and began a torturously slow thrust. "Alice…" he whispered against her neck. The tiniest vibration sent a shiver down Alice's spine.

"Please jazzy…" she purred into his ear. "I want you to fuck me…" she whispered.

Jasper smirked and started picking up pace, he gasped as he felt the tiny little shocks of electricity run from the tips of his toes all the way up his back.

Alice kissed him forcefully and in a very un-alice move she whispered "Make me your bitch Jazz…"

Jasper snarled and yanked one of Alice's legs up over his shoulder and started thrusting harder. "Mine!" he snarled into her ear.

"Yours!" she cried out. "all yours." She started repeating that phrase.

Soon enough their breathing grew ragged "Jasper!" Alice screamed out as he started rubbing the tiny pearl between her legs. It was just enough to practically throw her over the edge. She screamed his name over and over again as she climaxed.

Jasper was soon to follow, "Alice!" he grunted as he thrust as hard as he could against her as he spilled into her.

Soon they slipped to the floor, breathing hard, their eyes never leaving each other's. while they came down from their high they moaned each other's names countless times.

For the next few hours they did nothing but make love on the floor of Alice's gigantic closet.

A/N:…crappy lemon at the end. I just wasn't in the right mindset when I wrote it I guess. Ah well. Future lemons will be more amazing. I've also had an AMAZING Idea… you guys will inevitably hate it, but I promise in the long run… you'll enjoy it.

_**Hell I may even make a sequel with said Idea. Maybe not. Depends on the story. Anywho… tell me whatcha think.**_


	10. Another Side Of Zeke

Alright. So my idea has developed and I simply CAN NOT wait for a sequel to use it. So I shall use it in this story. Bwahaha. Moving on…

"Another side to Zeke"

Jasper dropped Alice off at school the next day. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he watched her gather her messenger bag.

"I'll call if I need help." She smiled and slowly climbed out of the car.

"Alice… you call me right away if he so much as looks at you. Got it?"

"Alright." She called as she ran up to the door. She glanced back… she was forgetting… something.

Jasper got out of the giant hummer. "You gotta stop forgetting your lunch." He handed her the bag and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Make sure Emmett doesn't get to rough with Sawyer… and make sure she eats… and her nap time is noon… exactly… not a moment later!"

"Woman, calm down. I'm her father. Like I would ever let her get hurt or starve to death. Now go." He kissed her with a passion, then turned her around and in a very un-Jasper move, he slapped her ass. He'd seen Zeke and he was obviously marking territory. He then walked back to his hummer, glaring daggers at Zeke when they passed each other.

Alice thoroughly felt like nothing but a piece of meat… what on earth had prompted that?! She then noticed Zeke. _'Oh… well. That makes sense then.'_ She still didn't appreciate him manhandling her in front of the school. That was something left to the bedroom-or preferred place of sex…

"Well hello Dear." Zeke smirked as he walked over to her.

Alice just ignored him all the way to her locker. "Get away from me Zeke." Alice mumbled.

Zeke leaned against the locker next to hers. "Face it. For the next 180 days there's no escape. You may as well get used to it and accept it."

Alice growled and her fingers itched to send up a red flag for Jasper… _'If I get suspended… you know what happened.' _Was the text she'd finally snapped out to Jasper.

_'He lookin' at you?'_

_'Yeah…'_

_'I'm comin' to get you.'_

_'No, baby… don't. Just... If I get suspended, you know what happened' _she repeated.

"Ms. Cullen-"

"Mrs. Hale." She corrected. Of course it was Hale… she'd wanted it so badly to be Whitlock. But this was for the best of the family. She flashed her left hand at the teacher. "If you're going to call on me like that, at least use the proper prefix and last name."

"…Right. Whatever. Put the phone away before I take it away." Ohhhh goody! A hardass teacher! Not exactly what she needed right at the moment.

"…Sure." She slid her phone into the pocket of her jeans. "Where do I sit?" she asked.

The teacher looked as if she were nothing but a burden. "Right there, next to Mr. Lawrence."

"…Great. Can I sit anywhere else?"

"No. now sit the hell down, and shut the fuck up!"

Alice gasped and instantly moved to sit down. No teacher had ever spoken to her that way! Never! She looked over at Zeke and noted that he was now glaring at the teacher. She just pushed it off as _'she's just a bitch and not great with first impressions.'_

The day continued as such. All the teachers were total assholes. Alice couldn't figure out why. She noticed though that whenever someone picked on her or a teacher yelled at her for something she hadn't even done, Zeke was always there, backing her up or defending her. Half way through the last hour of the day, Zeke walked back into the classroom from the principal's office. He sat down and quickly sent a text. Moments later she felt her pocket vibrate. Stealthily she pulled out her phone and looked at the text she'd just gotten… it was from Zeke. _'Personally, I thought it was hi-fucking-larious when that girl tried to punch you and broke her fist on my chest.'_

Alice thought back to the conflict… right as she'd been about to get punched in the Face, Zeke had stepped in between the girl in question and Alice… she'd hit his chest and broken her fist. Alice had to stifle a giggle that was bubbling in her throat. Her shoulder's shook a little with the giggles. _'Mary-Alice!' _her inner voice scolded _'What in God's green earth are you doing?!'_ she quickly zipped a text back.

_'Shit yes that was fucking funny. Though with the way she threw that punch it would have broken anyway, even if I were human.'_

_'Ha! She would have broken it punching a damn pillow! Imagine that… now that… is pure comedy.'_

_'Thanks… y'know. For taking the hit for me.' _With that being 'said' she stood and ran out of the room as the dismissal bell rang.

He seethed as he watched her from the window as she ran right into the waiting arms of her husband.

"How was school?" he helped the tiny woman into her seat.

"It was…very interesting." She was using her Google App. On her Iphone. Her search?

_Corporal Zeke Lawrence._


	11. Stockholm Syndrome

Hokay! So some of you are all like "zomg nuuu! Dun let her fall for Zeke! EWWW I'D DIE!" and I hasta giggle at that. Anyway one with the show![this chapter has some highly racist references at the end. Please don't look any further into it. I am not in any was shape or form racist. It's just, considering who the character is, appropriate. I promise you I mean no harm!]

_***: **_**Stockholm syndrome:** is a psychological response sometimes seen in abducted hostages, in which the hostage shows signs of loyalty to the hostage-taker, regardless of the danger or risk in which they have been placed.

"Stockholm Syndrome"_*****_

Weeks had passed and Alice found herself with a sever case of Stockholm Syndrome as she dug into the Lawrence family history. How on earth did she find herself relating and befriending her rapist?! _'because his past is so much like your own. He was thrown into an asylum for no good reason as well.'_ She shook her head. _'because he is exactly like you.'_

Zeke looked over at Alice and smirked at the doodles that had appeared on the notebook paper she was supposed to be taking notes on. He noticed that she was also writing down some facts. Looking at the top of the paper he noticed his name. '_looking into my family?'_ he smirked. He sent a text to her. _'whatcha researching over there Mrs. I'm-not-paying-attention?'_

'_Wouldn't you like to know?'_ she shot back to him and sighed. The bell rang and she gathered her things and walked over to Zeke's desk.

Zeke stood up. "If you wait for me, people are going to start talking…"

"You're the one who set his schedule up to match mine, stalker." They joked like this regularly. Alice was actually comfortable in his presence. She'd even go so far as to say she felt… safe.

"Oh whatever psycho. It's not stalking if you know about it."

"Personally, I'm fairly certain it's bad form to call a former mental patient Psycho…" She punched his arm

"You're probably right about that." He snorted and pushed her into their next class.

~*~

Half way through the class Alice was starting to feel weak. She realized she hadn't 'eaten' yet. So she started searching her back pack for her daily supply of 'bear' provided to her by Emmett. It wasn't there! _'Shit, shit, shit… where—My locker!'_ she sighed. "Mrs. Peters?"

"Yes Ms. Cullen?"

Alice sighed. She'd stopped correcting most of her teachers. If they hadn't gotten it by now, they definitely weren't going to get it. "I need to pee." She said in a cute voice and started squirming just a tiny bit.

"…Alright fine. But leave your damned bodyguard here." Alice's bodyguard, as Peters had so nicely put it, was Zeke. Zeke rolled his eyes and watched as Alice stood up, wavered just a little bit and then dashed out of the room.

Alice got to her locker and fumbled with the combination. She had tunnel vision and was breathing heavily. Finally after ten tries the locker open. She yanked the cursed metal door open and fumbled with her thermos. When it was open she chugged half of the contents down and slid down the wall next to her locker. She stayed there for twenty minutes.

Her pocket buzzed. _'Angel? Are you okay?'_ it was Zeke.

'_I'm fine.'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_I'm trying not to pass out. I'm at my locker.' _She started drinking again. When she looked up she noticed that there was someone attempting to speak to her.

"Hey! I said 'are you alright?'."

"Huh? Oh… Yeah." She croaked and nodded. _'he smells like wet dog!'_ she thought and gasped _'He's a wolf!!'_

That he was. Not part of the Quilette wolf pack though. Oddly she could smell the difference, that and this man looked _nothing_ like any of the wolves on the reservation. He had purple eyes and hair so blonde it was white… he was fairly tanned though. He was a rogue wolf. "Are you sure?" the man asked.

"Mhm. Just… hypoglycemic" It was truly the only way she could explain it! "forgot to eat so…" she stood up and straightened her clothes.

'_well aren't you just the prettiest little leach I've ever seen?'_ the wolf-man thought and smirked.

"See ya!" she'd seen that look before… back when Zeke had…. Well needless to say that was how he'd looked at her before. It made her uncomfortable. So with that she grabbed a new thermos and replaced it with the now empty one and slammed her locker shut and ran back to her class.

"where the hell have you been Ms. Cullen?"

"I'm sorry… I was having a hypoglycemic attack."

"…Just sit down." Mrs. Peters sounded highly annoyed.

~*~

At the end of the day Alice dashed off to Jasper's waiting Tank- that was what they'd officially named the Hummer.

Zeke watched them… still seething. Jasper always got the girl. Always got the promotion. Always got everything. Zeke got nothing but the friendship of said girl. Don't get him wrong he was more than grateful that she even gave him the time of day. But what he wouldn't give just to be able to say 'my girlfriend, Alice' He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard somebody walk up to him.

"Hey!"

Zeke glanced over as he saw a tan man with purple eyes and platinum hair. "Can I help you?" he asked darkly. This man was the rogue Alice had been talking about… the man that she was scared of.

"Sure can. You hang with that real short goth girl… right?"

"…uh-huh. What of it?"

"What's her name?"

"Don't bother buddy. You're barkin' up the wrong tree. She's married."

"What's. Her. Name?" he repeated.

"You want it so bad? Find out for yourself." Zeke said before stuffing his hands in his pocket and jogging off to his Toyota Tundra. His pride and joy was that truck… other than Alice. But whatever. The truck was cherry red and that back window was painted with a confederate flag. His bumper sticker wasn't very popular… it read 'the south will rise again'. "Alright General Stonewall." The name of his 'baby' "let's go home." He drove away quickly.

"…Excuse me?" a timid girl mumbled as she walked up to the violet eyed man.

"…What?" he sounded agitated.

"Her name is Alice Cullen. Or Alice Hale."

"Thanks."

"Anything to get that whore away from my Zeke."

A/N: alright folks. That's it for this installment. Short I know I know. Also deals with some fairly Racist references at the end. Again. I apologize. Anywho: Y'all are going to HATE me when you read the next chapter. The name of said chapter will explain it all. I love all of y'all!

REVIEW!


	12. Author's Note

Hi guys! No chapter here. I'm sorrehhh.

I'm sorry it's taking me so damn long to get this next chapter out. It's just that I have a bit o' writer's block! I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to put it into words. So I'm gunna write a oneshot or something to see if that'll help clear meh mind, because as most of you know I have this new story rollin' around in my brain and it's blocking ideas for The Unknown Soldier.

I'm sorry for not updating.

I'll probably post the scrap chapter or something, just so ya'll have something to read and have a basic idea of what's going on. BUT I will come back and edit said chapter to my liking eventually.

Ja ne-

Anna


	13. War and Peace

All right. Now I feel positively horrible for making you guys wait this long for any kind of update. Sooo… It's not much and really it's just a filler. There are a few surprises in here and I'd written it while I was sitting in my summer school class… I hope you like it!!

I also lied when I said you guys would absolutely hate me. Now: Any EdwardxBella fans out there will hate me. But the AlicexJasper lovers will love me for a while longer if I go through with the original plot.

"War and Peace"

[ Chapter name inspired from the book: _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy ]

"… I want a fucking Divorce!" Edward's voice had quickly gone from calm and deadly quiet to very loud and very, _very_ violent.

"No! Edward, baby, plea-"

"No! Do you understand what the fuck you did?! You FUCKED. Jacob. Black! Now you're pregnant. GET OUT!" he screamed at Bella.

It appeared as though the Cullen household had plunged into chaos. Everyone-except Carlisle and Esme-was fighting. Emmett had found out Rosalie had slept around with two guys in the last month. Edward found out that Bella had been sleeping with Jacob Black, and had been for about a year and now, after forgetting a condom, once, Bella and Jacob were going to be parents. Alice and Jasper… well… The stress was building up on both of them and they were fighting about every little God damned thing. To add to the stress, Jasper had found out about Alice and Zeke's friendship.

Carlisle and Esme had hardly seen each other in the past three days because they'd been playing referee for the three 'teenaged' couples. Eventually they had both blown up at each other and realized that the 'kids' problems were rubbing off into their life. So they had both given up on the feuding couples and told them to work it out on their own. Now as they sat in the living room they heard Bella start packing her things, still pleading for Edward to have mercy. Soon Edward stopped listening to her. They heard his footsteps thunder down a flight of stairs, down the hallway and into Jasper and Alice's room.

Before Alice had time to comprehend the vision that had just bitch slapped her, Edward rushed in and the vision came true. The very second she stood up and he bitch slapped her so hard, she flew across the room and went through a wall, into Jasper's own little study where she landed in his lap.

"What the fuck Edward?!" Jasper picked Alice up off his lap and set her in his chair as he stood up. He then stepped through the gaping hole in his wall, noting that Esme would not be happy about that. The emotions rolling off Edward were rage and betrayal. That combination actually kind of hurt Jasper.

"You're whore wife could have stopped this!" Edward yelled.

"…Whoa. Edward, you sure you hit the right woman? My wife ain't the whore… Though I don't see how Rosalie could have stopped this either." He chuckled at the crude joke.

"Alice could have seen this and she could have stopped it!"

"You know Ali can't see shit when it involves the mutts!"

"She should have seen it!" He yelled again and then quickly ran from the room-from the house all together.

"Alice, it's alright now baby… You can come out now."

Alice timidly stepped through the hole, still holding her cheek. "…He hits harder than I thought." She mumbled. "It still stings."

"Lemme see darlin'." He moved her hand and smiled a little. "Ain't nothin but a little bitty ol' bruise." He stroked her hair and kissed the disappearing black, purple, and blue bruise that marred the flesh just under her eyes.

And just like that it was as if they hadn't been fighting at all.

As Carlisle and Esme felt the wave of calm rushing through their home, the couple who had seen, done, and fought over basically _everything_ life had to offer, knew that at least Alice and Jasper would be fine. They also knew that even though what Edward and Bella had, rivaled that of Romeo and Juliet, the relationship was now irreparable. Such was not the case of Rosalie and Emmett though. Their relationship could endure through whatever indiscretions Rosalie had. After all, that was what Emmett loved the most about his seemingly perfect wife. She had flaws.

Edward and Bella were no longer in the house, Bella, to Jake's and Edward to God only knows where. Not to Italy, everyone knew that if that were the case Alice would have raised the alarm. Rosalie and Emmett were speaking calmly and whispered apologies could be heard.

"… Ahhh. Peace." Esme whispered as she relaxed even further into Carlisle's chest.

"I wonder how long it will last." Carlisle mumbled, rather grimly as he pulled her closer to him and started flipping through channels until Esme stopped him by gently touching his hand. They were now settling in to watch "Shark Week" on the Discovery Channel.

"It will last." She said firmly before she let out a loud 'eep!' as a Great White Shark leapt from the water, catching a seal between it's jaws and disappearing under the surface of the churning ocean in a huge splash of water. "…Poor seal." She sighed.

A/N: Sooo just a disclaimer: I do not own any claims to Shark Week. The Discovery Channel. Or War and Peace.

_**Anywho: Not much here. But it's something to read. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for sticking around in my time of "Duhhhhhhhhh" lol.**_


	14. Anmerkung des Autors Nummer Zwei

God, I keep having to upload friggin' Author's notes!

Due to another boxing match with Writer's block, I have not been able to update again. But I promise I do have another chapter in the mix, it's a "Write as I go" kind of chapter.

Oh! I'm about to start my Senior Year of highschool! Go me! September 1, 2009. I will _hopefully_ be graduating on June 5, 2010. If I do, go ahead and mark that one in the calendar and make it a National freaking holiday! I am not such a great student.

So I have a creative writing class this year, maybe that will help me move this story along…

So… lemme just give you a rundown er…summary of what's been going on in this chapter so far… I may even publicly brainstorm!

Chapter Thirteen:

Okay! Pretty blonde wolf who has a crush on Alice finally has a name!!! His name is Nathan!

Sawyer has discovered that she has a gift! [read to find out what it is when I update]

Alice keeps being pursued by Nathan, even after she says no. Will she relent to his pushy ways?

Jasper appoints the man he hates more than "The Mongrels" as Alice's personal Body Guard when he is not around. Will this come back to bite him in the ass?

Jasper and Alice's relationship starts to hit the rocks just a little bit… Why?

Chapter Fourteen:

This chapter is for all the JakeXBella and SamXEmily fans who read this.

Jake drops out of school completely so he can get a job to support his soon to be family.

Emily reveals that while Bella was married to Edward, she and Sam were in a car wreck and told they couldn't have any children because Emily had too much Blunt Force Trauma scarring. So… why the hell is Emily so excited?

Bella reacquaints herself to all the wolves… will all of them welcome her back into their lives?

Okay so that's all I've got right now, if you have any questions or comments, please Email me at or or send me a Myspace PM at .com/wintersfrostychill

Your best bet of contact is probably my Myspace account…

Welll, that seems to about wrap this one up… Thank you to *all* my fans for sticking with me so far.

I absolutely promise, I will not, not finish this story! I didn't go through the hell of getting this far, just for me to stop because writer's block seems to like clinging to me.

Tata for now!

3

Anna.

PS

I'm also working on a Sailor Moon Fanfic. So keep an eye out for that, if you're a Sailor Moon fan!


	15. Gift

Yes, it's been a while. Yet again. Just this damned writer's block… it's really hard to shake!

Gift…

"Will you… go out with me?"

Alice arched a thin black eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I hallucinated just now, I think." She was now wide eyed. "What'd you say??" she asked the tall blonde haired wolf.

"I asked if you would go out with me." The blonde said with a bit more confidence.

"…You know I'm married right, Nathan…?" she asked holding up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger, flashing the platinum ring set.

"I… Er. I know. He doesn't have to know. I'm okay with being the other man."

At this Alice couldn't help but start laughing.

Zeke arched an eyebrow as he stood next to her. "I think you should move along now… get to your seat or something." He sneered. Nobody asked _his_ Alice out. He could barely tolerate _Jasper_. He rolled his eyes.

"Who made you her body guard?"

"I did actually… Nathan, is it?" Jasper said tapping the Blonde's shoulder. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't make passes at my wife." He glared at the wolf.

Alice squealed and stood up "Bye guys!" she gathered up her things, which included her usual daily supply of blood and her books.

Jasper took her bag and slung it over his shoulder and held his arm out for her. "I'll have my eye on you, Mutt." He growled menacingly.

"Down Guard dog." Alice giggled and quickly clung to his arm and they went down to the hummer.

Zeke and Nathan sized each other up for another few moments before they both went off to their own cars. Nathan to his tiny Mitsubishi Eclipse. Zeke to the General Stonewall.

~*~

"So… Nathan…?"

"Chill Jazz. He's nothing, just a creeper." Alice ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm still gunna keep my eye on him. Him and Zeke. I don't trust either one of them…"

Alice laughed "cause that makes sense. You just said that _you_ appointed Zeke as my body guard. But you don't trust him. You're _fucking brilliant_!" she clapped and snorted at the sarcastic remark.

"Ahh, shut up, woman." Jasper tugged her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

Alice giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Where's muh baby?"

"She's right here with grammy 'sme." Esme said, walking into the room, holding Sawyer.

"Gimmeh!" Alice practically flew over to Esme and took Sawyer "How's mama's favorite girl?" she asked and walked into Sawyer's nursery.

"…So she has a gift." Esme said looking at Jasper.

Jasper raised an eyebrow "Do tell…?"

"Seems she can make things… uh… I guess the word is, Levitate."

"No shit…?" Jasper crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah… Imagine my surprise when I was heating up her bottle and she friggin floated it over to herself!" Esme laughed. "The look on your Father's face!" she smirked "I believe the word is 'Priceless'. Ohhh he nearly squealed, he was so happy."

"I did not squeal." Carlisle rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorway.

"I said _nearly_ did I not?"

"Egh. Whatever… Come here." Carlisle smirked and scooped her up.

Esme wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled "Onward Tonto!" she laughed.

After they'd left, Jasper went into Sawyer's nursery, where Alice was tucking Sawyer into bed. "Goodnight Babylove." Alice whispered.

Jasper sighed. "Babe…" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm…?"

"You've been hanging out with Nathan and Zeke a lot." In their own language this meant _'is there something going on between one of them and you that I should know about?'_

Alice's eyebrows flew up to her hair line. "…Are you insinuating something, Jasper…?"

"Should I be?" he asked in almost a growl.

She stared at him for a good minute before she crossed the room quickly, and slapped him as hard as she could. "You asshole. How dare you accuse me of cheating on you." She said quietly and then stormed out of the room. "I'm going for a god damned walk. Good bye!" she snarled to anyone who was listening as she slammed the door and left.

It would be a few hours before anyone realized that the only thing she took with her was a jacket… she didn't even take the usual animal blood in a thermos…


End file.
